


The Forgotten

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Captain Karin Shiba, F/M, Seireti, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin is now the 9th captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad. Standing opposite her was a very hot man, with turquoise eyes and snow white hair. Yet despite her standing opposite her, he takes no notice of her. He was dead. But he takes no notice of her! Why doesn't her childhood friend who she believed to be dead take no notice of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read bleach, I have watched it. I believe that if I was following the story then Old Man Yama is dead when Toshiro goes into his hot state. I don't know why he goes hot but it was something that wouldn't go under my radar.

The place was somewhat new to her. She had seen it a few times on a few visits with her father or Yoruichi but today she was on her own. The place was huge and her google maps didn’t do the seireitei, so she walked around aimlessly with no direction in sight.

 

She wasn’t quite sure where about she was at, she just showed up. She saw a soul reaper and approached him, “Excuse me,” The male had three scars across his left eye. He had short spiky hair and was very good looking. Karin definitely liked the look of him. He gave her a glare as she walked over to his side, “I’m a little lost. I’m here to see squad 2,” the guy stared at her with some shock. She didn’t look like a soul reaper, she didn’t have the  Shihakushō like everyone else.

 

“Well we are in the 9th division so you are lost. We can flash step there?” Karin shook her head.

 

“I don’t flash step,” she murmured. His face dropped and took her hand. She suddenly felt nauseous as she was ‘transported’ to another area. She screamed at him to stop and then she hurled on the floor. Her escort stared at her in shock then grabbed her hand and flash stepped quicker. They stopped three times so that she could be sick on the floor.

 

“I can flash step. I just don’t,” she explained as she leaned against the walls of the second division. “Thank you anyway. Hope you weren’t too busy,” she gave him a large grin and he blushed. A hand reached up to scratch his hair, and she noted how muscled he was. God he really looked good.

 

She walked into the division and found Soi-Feng sitting on the floor, stretching, “Aunty Sei-Feng, can I have some water?” Soi-Feng clicked her fingers and a ninja appeared with water and Karin took a seat next to her ‘Aunty’ and stretched as well.

 

“So how did you make your way here?”

 

“Some hot soul reaper lead me here,”

 

“Ah, what does he look like?” Soi-Feng asked in amusement. Karin blushed, then drank more of her water. Karin described him and Soi-Feng just nodded her head. “So the captain agreed for you to be captain of the 9th squad. There will be a meeting in a few hours. Until then we will spar,”

 

Karin and Soi-Feng sparred until they were both dripping with sweat. Karin was in a skirt with a pair of shorts underneath and had a top that showed of her stomach and abs. Soi-Feng and Karin were walking to the 1st division, chatting like they normally did. They were ten minutes late when they walked in.

 

“Sorry Captain,” Soi-Feng bowed and Karin bowed as well. She nervously played with the hem of her skirt. She felt all eyes on her. She looked up to glance at the people. She could see Soi-Feng with her fat lieutenant. Next to her was a beautiful woman with a grey haired female who was actually young. Next to her was Byakuya Kuchiki with his lieutenant Renji, who gave her the biggest grin. She smiled meekly at him.

 

Next was a man about her father's age with a young female. The male had a pink Kimono on his shoulders. It looked so warm.

 

Then her heart stopped as she stared at the man before him. White hair. Teal eyes. Icy exterior but he was supposed to be dead. He was dead. Ichigo had told her that he had died. Why was he there. Why wasn’t he looking at her. Why was tears dripping down her cheeks? Rangiku stood behind him and was looking at the floor. She wasn’t interested.

 

Next was a man with really spiky hair with bells on it and on his shoulder like a parrot sat his lieutenant that looked like a child. On the other side of the room stood a lieutenant with blonde hair. Then there was her brother Ichigo who was smiling at her then his lieutenant. Afterwords was a large fox or dog with his lieutenant who dared to wear sunglasses inside. Next again stood the male who had flash stepped. He was blushing when he looked at her. The next again person was a creepy looking male with a snow white face and blue hair. She didn’t like the look of him. His lieutenant was some female who was about Karin’s age. Lastly was some old man with long white hair and his lieutenant, Rukia who was also smiling at her.

 

She still had tears in her eyes as she looked at the people before her, “Ah Miss Shiba, welcome. If you could stand beside Shuhei Hisagi. Shuhei lift your hand,” Karin watched in horror as the hot male lifted his hand, his cheeks still red. She walked over and stood beside him.

 

“Thanks for earlier,” she whispered. Opposite her, he stood. Towering over Rangiku. She couldn’t help but stare at him. He wasn’t paying attention to her. Why didn’t he care? She took deep breaths then saw Soi-Feng who was raising her eyebrows at her. She was doing everything in her power not to think about the male behind her, or the man in front.

 

“So you are my captain now?” Shuhei whispered into her ear. “But you get motion sickness doing flash step,”

 

“Yes, it does sound strange but I’m a decent fighter. Aunty Soi-Feng and I have been sparring for quite some time. But Uncle Urahara has trained me along with Papa,” Karin whispered to him, watching the white haired male before her.

 

“Captain Shiba. Yes, he was a great man. He’s here today. He’s just late,” Shuhei spoke quietly into her ear and if on cue, her father came strolling in with a yawn. He looked to his daughter and rushed over to give her a large hug then carried her to his space in number three with his daughter sitting on her shoulders.

 

“My baby girl. Ah you look so pretty! Don’t you agree old man Yama?” Isshin laughed. Karin blushed. The white haired male looked to the girl before turning his head away after they caught each other's glances.

 

“Senior Captain Shiba now is not the time to be discussing your child's genetics,” Old man Yama glared at Karin then continued to talk. Karin slowly slipped of her father and returned to her space next to Shuhei who was grinning at her.

 

“Not a word,” Karin hissed and the meeting went along as usual.

 

At the end Karin walked out with her dad, both of them walking and chatting happily. “Okay...let’s head to the 9th division and I’ll get you sorted out,” Isshin picked up his daughter in bridal style and he flash stepped to the 9th division where she was sat down carefully. Karin tipped her head back.

 

“Come on,” Isshin helped his daughter to her feet and lead her inside and mainly into her new office. She took a seat on the nice chair and smiled. She lay her head down and thought of her childhood friend who would sit behind a desk and do their work from here.

 

Her father showed her the ropes of signing papers and how to lead a squad. Most squads had their own way of dealing with ways so he said very little. Karin got visits from Shuhei who remained with her and sorted out her new take over. Soi-Feng even visited along with her brother who was anxious to see her.

 

She sat with Shuhei when a knock came at the door. She looked up and waited for the door to open. When it never opened Shuhei laughed.

 

“Come in, it’s open,” Karin blushed at her mistake then watched as Toshiro walked in. He didn’t look that interested, like he had forgotten her. She was just some new member that had no meaning or significant.

 

“Since I’m your new neighbour, I’d like to introduce myself,” Toshiro began. Karin shook her head.

 

“No need. I know who you are,” Karin hissed at her old friend who she knew to have died. She was doing her best not to cry at this very moment. She took a deep breath. “Your name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. You’re the 10th captain. Born in December 20th. You’re lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. You stabbed….” she trailed off. Hii face grew even more shocked as she knew so much but the last part really hurt him and she knew it.

 

“What was that?” He asked with a harsh cold voice

 

“I won’t repeat it,” Karin looked back down at her reports and continued to write. “My father was your old captain. He told me a lot about you,” Karin explained simply then rested her head against her hand as she looked over her a report.

 

“What else do you know?”

 

“Nothing,” Karin looked down.

 

“Look, I’m busy. Leave,” Karin shunned him away, throwing him the dirtiest look she could muster. 

 

“Fine,”

 

“Before you leave, I would like to speak to Rangiku. Bring her to me,” Karin demanded. Toshiro rolled his eyes and left stealthy. Karin sat back and took a long deep breath. Minutes later Rangiku walked in and took a seat on the couch not saying much. Karin stood up and sat opposite her with a small smile.

 

“Junior Captain Shiba what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked with a look of boredom as she flung her hair behind her shoulder.

 

“A chat. I have seen this place to be a male focused area, so since we are so close we should talk,” Rangiku didn’t seem interested but nodded her head all the same. “First...how is Captain Hitsugaya alive. I was told by my father that he had died,” Karin asked her heart breaking at the thought.

 

“Orihime saved him. Orihime is a female from the world of the living. She is a friend of Captain Kurosaki,” Rangiku explained simply. Karin noticed that Rangiku was bored talking to her.

 

“Ah okay. I’m glad. Orihime is great. I have met her before, plenty of times,” Karin said briefly. 

 

“Did you call me through here to discuss boys?” Rangiku laughed obnoxiously.

 

“No, To-Captain Hitsugaya is a man now. I think the term “boy” is a little derogatory. Don’t you think?” Karin smirked.

 

“Do you have a crush on my captain?” Karin turned away and went into her pocket where she pulled out a phone.

 

“One last question. I promise. Why did you two forget me?” Karin asked then showed Rangiku a photo that was her lock screen that included, Rangiku and Karin hugging with Toshiro standing in the back, looking somewhat bemused.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Karin Kurosaki. Ichigo’s younger sister. We met when I was 11 and then again when I was 13. Captain Hitsugaya and I conversed for another three years after that,” Karin explained. “And then nothing for a year, then I get news that he died not too long ago. At this point I decided to be a disciple of Urahara where he trained me, along with my dad, brother, Yoruichi and Soi-Feng,” Karin explained. She noticed how Rangiku’s posture changed, she was no longer dis-interested leaning away, but leaning forward and staring at Karin.

 

“You look so different,” Karin shrugged. Her boobs finally grew in, she was taller, she had a decent figure, she had long hair. Her baby face had disappeared. She was now an adult. But why would they forget her. Was she not as important in their life as they were to hers?

 

Karin looked to the strawberry blonde woman. She had been a role model for her. She was sexy and gorgeous and Karin strived to be as successful as her. Soi-Feng and Yoruichi were also of the same nature. Rangiku moved to the other side of the couch to wrap her arms around Karin.

 

“Oh sweetie. I’m sorry,” Rangiku kissed her hair. Karin found comfort in the gesture and held Rangiku in her arms as she quivered. She was certain she lost both of them when she heard that he was dead.

 

Rangiku felt something warm on her skin, she looked to see Karin silently crying in her arms. She had never seen the girl cry like this, “Shuhei, could you step out for a bit,” Shuhei nodded his head and walked away from the scene. Rangiku stroked the girl's hair softly.

 

“He’s okay. He’s not dead. I’m so happy,” Karin looked up and gave the biggest grin to Rangiku as tears rolled down her face.

 

Karin ended up sleeping in her office and the next day she was awoken by her brother who decided to take her to breakfast with him and Renji. She held her brothers hand as they walked down the labyrinth that was the Seireitei. Every building looked the same to her. How was she to tell. She entered into a small shop that was run by non soul reapers who had access to run their shop inside the walls.

 

“Morning,” Ichigo called out as he entered the small establishment. Karin saw Toshiro sitting with Rangiku and Ichigo’s Lieutenant. Rangiku waved at them and Karin waved back softly. Her brother saw it wise for them to sit together and enjoy the day together.

 

“What does Rukia think of your piece on the side,” His lieutenant asked. Karin coughed, choking onto her food. Ichigo hit her back as she choked and then rubbed soothing circles in her back. Tears were in her eyes due to such an incident. She took a deep breath then grabbed Rangiku’s water and downed it.

 

“Why did you go Shiba?” Rangiku asked. “I mean, it wouldn’t have hurt to go…,” Rangiku gestured to Ichigo meaning Kurosaki.

 

“My dad found it wise to take his name,” Karin said briefly. 

 

“Since the ban...he wouldn’t want to meet her, so we changed it for that purpose,” Ichigo joined in as he looked at the menu.

 

“What ban?” Karin asked.

 

“Toshiro was no longer allowed to have contact with you,” Ichigo explained into her ear. He was aware that she wanted him to remember her on their own. He ordered for the both of them and an extra water for Rangiku.

 

“Karin, I never introduced you two my lieutenant. This is Momo Hinamori,”

 

“This is Momo,” Kain said shocked. She stared at her up and down. She was certain she would have died after Toshiro stabbed her. She looked down at her chest where she would have been stabbed.

 

“Did Orihime save you from the stab wound?” Karin asked without thinking pointing to her chest.

 

“How did you know about that?” She glared at her and then covered where he wound would have been. Toshiro glared at her.

 

“Who are you?” He asked frowning at her.

 

“Isshin Shiba’s daughter,” Karin said then looked down at the plate. On the side there was candied beans. She refused to eat them after Toshiro left, so she scooped them up and put them on his plate where he stared at her in shock. She looked at him shrugged then looked back down at her own plate.

 

“Ichi-ni...may I leave?” She asked loudly. Toshiro looked up to her then back down at his plate.

 

“Ni..this is your sister? So are you Karin Kurosaki,” Momo asked. Karin stood up and walked out of the establishment not wanting to respond. Rangiku caught up with her and they headed somewhere else where they could chat.

 

“Did anyone ever tell you about Gin?” Rangiku asked as they headed into the 13th division. The old white haired male and the one with the comfy looking kimono. They waved to them.

 

“Gin betrayed the soul society but it was because Aizen had hurt you and he wanted revenge. He died trying to kill Aizen,” Rangiku nodded her head.

 

“Well, if I ever learnt that he lived and just never bothered to see me again, I would have been gutted. Karin, we, Captain and I were banned from visiting you. The head captain was furious at us for going out as much as we did to visit you. The head captain sent Captain Kuchiki down to assess why we were always away. He followed us. We went to yours, you and I spoke and then later that night you and Captain went to the roof and you were leaning against each other, hand in hand. Apparently you both went in to kiss and then I shouted and the moment was lost,” Karin nodded her head. “Captain Kuchiki reported this and the head captain banned both of us, because it is against the law to fall in love with a human,”

 

“Was he?”

 

“Maybe. He was happier with you. He was open with you. He was gutted when he was banned. He was put to shame in front of the other captains. The head captain singled him out. Captain Kuchiki didn’t see Ichigo and didn’t recognise the house. But I think your father found it easier to hide that information all together,” Rangiku finished explaining. The two took a seat next to the older captains.

 

“Hello dear, I’m Captain Shunsui Kyouraku,” the one with the pink kimono spoke.

 

“And I’m Jushiro Ukitake,” The white haired male shook the girl's hand. “You look exactly like your mother and your father. It’s surreal,” He smiled to her. Karin already liked him. Rukia stepped out not that long after Karin and Rangiku arrived and smiled.

 

“Hey!” Rukia took a seat next to Karin and kissed her cheek softly. “Ichigo told me you had an eventful breakfast and that you never ate. Would you like something now?” Karin nodded her head. Ruika disappeared and returned with yogurt with granola and fruit. Karin happily chewed on an apple slice when Toshiro walked into the 13th division. He took a deep breath then took a seat beside Karin.

 

“Hey,” he spoke softly.

 

“Hey yourself,” Karin retorted back. She could feel them slipping into their old ways.

 

“Ichigo told me that you knew me to be dead. That was the case for a while. The head captain learnt that Kurosaki’s sister was the one who I would see and he was banned from telling you that I was well,”

 

“This is the girl you were banned from seeing?” Jushiro asked in a whisper. Toshiro ignored the question and looked to Karin. Rangiku was the one to nod and advised them to not mention that to the head captain.

 

“Shall we walk?” He asked her softly. Karin stood up and they found their hands slipping into the other as they walked. Rangiku smiled at how perfect they looked together. Toshiro looked comfortable as they walked together, his other hand animately waving as he spoke to her.

 

“Anything you want to ask me?” Toshiro asked as they walked. There was less soul reapers in this area but they still walked into a wooded area where they could really be alone and discuss whatever.

 

“How’d you get so hot?” Karin asked looking ahead of them as they walked into the forest.

 

“I could ask the same?” Karin blushed. “Anyway, I think it’s to do with my true bankai form. I aged a bit,” Toshiro shrugged like it was nothing.

 

“Toshiro?” Karin stopped. Toshiro stopped as well and felt Karin’s lips against his. Toshiro was taken back by the kiss but pushed Karin towards a tree so that he could kiss her better. His tongue dipped into her mouth. She happily welcomed his tongue. She had wanted this ever since she knew she loved him when she was 15 and when she learnt he had died, she would have done anything for him to know that he was loved by her.

 

She pulled away to take a breath and Toshiro laughed softly against her shoulder, “Well that was enjoyable,” he smiled to Karin. She agreed that it was enjoyable.

 

“There’s a captains meeting soon, shall we?” Karin nodded her head and their hands entwined once again as they walked in the direction of the 1st division.

 

“I made it to the finals. We were beat because the asshole picked up a fuss because my boobs were a distraction,”

 

“I can see his logic,” Toshiro whispered into her ear.

 

“Still not an excuse. So with that they kicked me off for being indecent. I can’t help it if they moved during the game,” Toshiro blushed as she spoke about her breasts but pretended it didn’t faze her. When walking into the division, their hands remained clasped even when Ichigo was talking to them. Karin smiled to Soi-Feng as she walked in. They took their spaces their hands untwining and standing on opposite side of the room for the others to enter. Karin looked to the dog that stood beside her and her brother and took a large deep breath. Ichigo laughed as she stared at him up and down in disgust. She then looked to the other side of her, he was grinning at her. He had bells on the end of his long spiky hair.. Why did she stand here. She wasn’t sure what to do. Ichigo joined her in her space.

 

“Captain Komamura, this is Karin Shiba. She’s been scared of dogs her whole life. Karin he’s friendly. Though I won’t say the same about Captain Kenpachi,” Ichigo eyed the male next to Karin who was still smirking. “Leave her alone. There is too many people who care for her and will protect her from you if you dare lay a finger on her,” Ichigo warned in a low voice.

 

“What’s she too you?” Zaraki barked at her.

 

“Family. Leave her be,” Ichigo kissed her forehead and pushed her closer to Kuramura who put his arm around her and said nothing else. They all went quiet as the head captain walked in and took his usual seat. Ichigo stood next to Karin and muttered things into her as they discussed situations regarding the soul society.

 

When the meeting was done, Karin walked over to Toshiro took his hand and the two walked away. His hands were warm. She remembered them being warm but they were now rough and scabbed. She smiled to him as they walked. They looked right together. This was how they should look. Isshin smiled as his daughter as she walked away with Toshiro. Karin was so happy that she was reunited with her best friend. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was for him to be standing beside her, holding her hand, breathing.


End file.
